Reflecion
by Crybaby
Summary: Neville, Hermione, and Harry are pondering on their lives...


Reflections

A/N: This is a songcic to Christina Agularia's Reflection (I hate C.A. just so you all know) this is Harry, Hermione, and Neville's Pov on their lives, and it switches peeps and times, ok, try not to get confused. Read, REVIEW, and enjoy! And it's like each person has a part in the song, Harry will have one part and so on, so whoever's Pov it's after, is the one who sings it!

Eleven year old Neville Longbottom sat up in his dorm, thinking about his life."Why does all this happen to me?First, Snape is horrible because I spilled potion, McGonnagall yelled at me because I can't transfigure, and now, to make it worse, Malfoy struts along and gives me the leg-locker! How would he handle suddenly being in my living position, insaine parents, hated by everyone, clumsy, dumb…No one to love you"

_Look at me, _

_You may think you see,_

_Who I really am,_

_But you'll never know me,_

_Everyday, it's as if I play a part,_

_Now I see, if I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world,_

_But I can not fool my heart._

_ _

Third year Hermione Granger lay in her bed one night pondering on what people expect from her."They expect me to be perfect, I get good grades, so what, does that mean they have the right to assume I can handle anything"!She knew what people thought of her."My best friends, my only friends, hate me because I was looking out for Harry's safety" she punched her pillow, hard." I can't handle all these classes, but if I drop out of even one, I will be dissipointing everybody.For once in her life, she was stuck.

_Who, is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight, _

_Back at me,_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_ _

Six year old Harry Potter knew his life had been better at his real home, when his parents were alive.He had one memory of his life there, and that was being hugged by his mother and father, he knew he had been loved there.But that accident took them from him.Harry Potter was not a selfish little boy like Dudley and Peirs and Malcom, and everyone in Dudley's gang was, he only wanted one thing in the world…To be loved.

_I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart,_

_And what I believe in,_

_But somehow, I will show the world what's in my heart,_

_And be loved for who I am._

_ _

4th year Neville Longbottom walked out of Professor Moody's classroom with a book clutched in his hand.He saw his one friend, Hermione, standing there.He was dumbstruck, she cared about him? She asked him if he was alright. He wanted her to leave, he wanted to be alone.He purposely acted dumb, to shake her off, and when she left, which felt like ages later, He ran to his dorm and began to cry.

_Who, is that boy I see,_

_Staring straight, back at me,_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Must I pretend I'm someone else for all time_

_ _

Not one of them could take it anymore.They all broke down in tears.

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am, inside?_

_ _

"I'm a witch"! Hermione thought to herself as she read her letter over the breakfast table.I can't be, I've lived 10 years of my life without knowing, how can I be a witch"?She handed the letter to her father.She sat patiently while he read the hogwarts acception letter."Hermione, do you want to go?" he asked her.Hermione soon noticed that he was delighted to have a witch in the family.She wanted to make him happy."Sure, I'll go" she forced a smile.What she really was thinking was "No! Anything but boarding school!"

_There's a heart that must be free to fly,_

_That burns with the need to know,_

_The reason why,_

_We must all conceal,_

_What we think, how we feel._

_ _

"It can't be! Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" a handsome wizard pulled Harry out of the crowd, to the table where he was sitting.Harry hated this, he hated being famous, why did he have to be different?The camera man nearly blinded Harry with the flashes of light.He wanted to scream and tell everyone he wasn't arragont like most stars…Like Lockhart was.Nobody seemed to know him, to understand him.

_Must there be a secret me,_

_I'm forced to hide,_

_I won't pretend I'm _

_Someone else for all time_

_ _

All three of them, wonderd the same question about their life, Why did it have to be them in this certin situitation, Neville missed his parents, and loved them, but they couldn't love him back, Hermione had the goal of becoming a dentist all her life, but then found out she was a witch, and Harry hates feeling alone in the world, nobody understood any of them."Why Me?"

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_ _

** **

**_ _**

** **

** **


End file.
